A Moon's Twilight
by Fanreader26
Summary: There was another reason Twilight was looking at the moon before the Summer Sun Celebration. A reason that could change how things go for Equestria.
1. The Mare in the Moon

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

(authors comment/ translation or definition)

disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

Before we start, just to let you guys know: this was a request from my baby cousin and before this, I haven't watched My little pony so if there are any mistakes that would offend any fans than I must apologize. I was able to get a talk to someone, a consultant, who is a fan of the show to help me out. Luckily I was able to find the first episode online since I don't have Netflix.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mare in the moon

In the middle of the night, sitting on a balcony sat a purple unicorn with a navy blue mane with a pink streak, on her left back leg was an image of a pink star surrounded by smaller stars. The mark is known as a "Cutie Mark" which is something that shows a pony's talent. She was looking up in the moon as she examined the pony shape that was on the surface. "'The Mare in the moon', a tale of a dark mare sealed away for a thousand years. It is said that on the thousandth anniversary of her being sealed, she will be freed and eternal night will fall over all of Equestria." She looked back down to the book she had in front of her "I know Princess Celestia said it was nothing but an old pony's tale but ….." her horn gained a violet aura as she used her magic to close the book and float above her head as she went inside and placed it back into one of the shelves. As she was leaving she saw her faithful assistant Spike, who was a baby purple dragon with green spikes and a light lime green underbelly. He had fallen asleep with a few books on top of him. She smiled as she levitated him, placed him in his little basket bed and tucked him in. She left the Royal Library and made her way to her quarters in the castle. "Why am I even thinking about this? I mean sure, the timing is convenient and the fading image on the moon is a dead give away." she gave a small nervous chuckle as her nerves began to worsen "yeah! it's nothing but a pony tale." She was now on autopilot and didn't notice that she had made it to her room. She went into her bed as she continued to mumble to herself. She moved into her bed and was now laying down under her bedsheets. "Whether it is an old Pony's tale or not I should tell Princess Celestia."

* * *

"...make friends"

Twilight and her assistant/friend/little brother figure (not sure which to use), Spike were right now arriving at Ponyvile by way of a flying chariot that was being pulled by two Pegasi. She was grumbling to herself as this was not what she wanted. She was hoping that bringing up this matter to Celestia would get the Alicorn to begin some sort of countermeasure. Instead, she was sent off to this town in order to oversee the preparations of the Summer Sun Celebration (is that right?). She departed the chariot and gave thanks to the two who brought her here before going back to where she sat, used her magic to take out a small dark aqua blue hooded cape that had some small white stars on it, and put it on.

Spike took a scroll that was used to be a checklist of what they needed to do as he spoke to Twilight "come on Twilight, it's not that bad to make friends." as he said this a pony grew closer to them

The Mare was a pink pony with a puffy messy mane and tail, on her flank was a mark of three ballons and behind her ear was a red and white swirl lollipop. The Mare stopped in front of the two and stared

Spike gestured to the mare and said: "come on Twilight say hello."

Twilight felt extremely nervous as she gave a meek "uuuhh Hello…."

The pink Mare jumped a few feet into the air, spread out her legs and gave a shocked "GAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSPPPP!" before she disappeared, dashing away in the air, leaving the Lolipop spinning in the air until it followed the pink mare.

Twilight turned her head in the direction the mare went and gave a confused look "well that was weird and how did that lollipop…...never mind

Twilight and spike made their way to their first destination as Spike looked over the checklist "Number One: Banquette preparations, Sweet Apple Acres."

"YEEEEE HHAAAA!"

Both Twilight and Spike looked over to where the yell came from and they saw it was another mare

The mare had an orange coat with a yellow mane and tail, each tied with a red band. She had white freckles on her cheeks and wore a cowgirl hat. Her cutie mark was of three apples.

Twilight dropped her head and sighed "let's just get this over with." she got closer to the orange mare. When she was close enough, she closed her eyes and spoke in a polite voice "Good afternoon. My name is Twilight sparkle….." Twilight suddenly felt one of her hooves began to shake up and down rapidly

"Well, Howdy doo miss Twilight! A pleasure making your acquaintance. I'm Applejack, we here at Sweet Apple Acres, sure do like making new friends."

* * *

Twilight had finished meeting Applejack's whole family and was making her way through town as she felt her stomach ache due to: "ugh I ate too much pie." After she finished saying that, she couldn't help but smile as she thought about how close the whole family were. Her smile became a sad one but she quickly shook it off when she heard spike say.

"Hmm, there's suppose to be a pegasus named Rainbow Dash clearing up the sky of the clouds."

Twilight looked up to see that the sky was full of clouds "well she isn't doing a very good job….oooff" Twilight found herself being tackled by a rainbow blur and was now in a puddle of mud with a mare on top of her

The new mare had sky blue fur with a rainbow streaked mane and tail. She had a cobalt blue bandana around her neck and her cutie mark was a cloud with a lightning bolt, with the lightning colored in rainbow colors much like her mane.

Twilight knew right then and there that this was Rainbow Dash as the name fit the coloration of the mare. She looked at the mare on her and asked "can you get off me please"

Rainbow dash chuckled sheepishly "sorry." she then got off Twilight and saw that both of them were covered in "oops uh ...hang on, let me help you out with that…."

Twilight stopped Dash before she could move "it's ok, just give me a second…"She concentrated her magic in her horn and suddenly the mud that was on both mares dispersed off them.

Dash was surprised to see that she was now clean "wow thanks. Nice to meetcha, I'm Rainbow Dash"

Twilight smiled at Dash "I'm Twilight Sparkle and I heard that you were supposed to clear the sky but it seems that you haven't even started." She looked up to see that Rainbow dash was now relaxing on a cloud

"Yeah yeah I'll get to that...once I'm done practicing"

Twilight was confused about what she could be practicing for "for what?"

Dash turned around and pointed to a poster that was on a nearby poster and excitingly said "The Wonderbolts! They are performing at the celebration tomorrow and I'm going to show them my stuff."

Twilight smirked as she came up with a way to get Rainbow Dash to do the job "The Wonderbolts, the best flyers in all of Equestria."

"Tha~at's right!"

'I hope this works' "please they would never pay attention to someone who can't even keep the skies clear for five minutes."

Dash looked insulted at this "Hey I can clear the sky in ten seconds if I wanted to."

Twilight smirked 'yes, it worked' she then looked at Dash and squinted her eyes "prove it."

Dash felt her competitive side take over and she went off, kicking, hitting and dashing through clouds. She finished it of by doing a loop de loop through a few clouds "loop de loop aaaand done. Ten. seconds. Flat." she landed on the rail of a bridge that was close "I'd never leave Ponyville hanging

Twilight and Spike were in aw at how fast Rainbow Dash was able to clear the sky.

Twilight was thinking 'I only did that so she could at least start but I didn't think she would finish that quickly.'

Spike could only say "wow"

Rainbow Dash flew over them upside down "hah hah you should see the look on your aces. Heh heh, your a riot Twilight Sparkle. Can't wait to hang out some more." she then turned around and gave a wave "but I gotta get back to practicing so see ya!"

* * *

Twilight and Spike were now entering the building they were going to use for Celestia to appear.

As they walked in Spike said "beautiful."

Twilight smiled as she looked around the interior "yes the decorations are coming out nicely, this shouldn't take long, I'll be at the library in no time." 'and find out more about Nightmare Moon'

Spike shook his head "not that, her"

Twilight looked to where Spike pointed at and saw that he was pointing at a unicorn going through a few ribbon decorations with her magic. The unicorn had white fur with a mane and tail stylized in a manner that showed that she was a "proper" pony. Around her neck was a necklace that had a Saffire gem.

Spike began fiddling with his spines "how are my spines? Are they straight?"

Twilight smiled at the little dragon before going to the white unicorn "Good afternoon"

"One moment I am in the zone as it were." She looked through a few more ribbons "No. no. no. Ah ha" after going through some ribbons, she found a red ribbon that she used her magic to wrap around a pole "yes this color always works. Why Rarity you are a talent" the now known Rarity turned to Twilight "now how can I help you? Oh, my word!"

Twilight was surprised at the exclamation "What? What is it?"

Rarity moved closer to Twilight and lifted Twilight's cape "your cape is all dirty and has a tear in it."

Twilight's eyes grew wide and turned her head to see that Rarity was right "oh no!" She used her magic to remove the cape and brought it in front of her. Her ears dropped as she looked at it

Rarity had noticed the solemn look on Twilight and spoke: "don't worry Darling, I can replace it for you…."

Twilight quickly looked a bit horrified as she shook her head "no! This is important to me. My mother gave this to me." she looked sadly at her cape

Rarity grew a determined look as she smiled at Twilight "if you would like, I would be able to repair it for you."

Twilight gained a small look of hope "can you?"

Rarity nodded as she used her magic to take the article of clothing. "Don't worry darling, I will get this cleaned up and fixed in no time" she used her magic to levitate a bag that was placed to the side. Out of the bag came a pair of scissors, a spool of thread, and a needle before she began to mend the tear.

Twilight watched as the white mare began to mend the cape. After a few minutes, she had her cape back on her. Twilight looked at the cape on her and could hardly tell that there was a tear "thank you. You did an amazing job fixing it"

Rarity smiled as at the praise "you are quite welcome. Now was there something you needed from me before I repaired it."

Twilight turned back to Rarity "oh yes, I came here in order to check up on the decorations."

"Oh yes, they are coming along splendidly. I should be done in time for tonight's celebration."

Twilight nodded "oh good. We can check that off the list then as well. Spike….?" she turned to Spike and could see that the little dragon still giving the white mare a lovestruck look. She smiled as she used her magic to pick him up and placed him on her back. She looked to Rarity and bowed her head "thank you very much for my cape and good luck in finishing the decorations." she began to leave and both mares waved at each other.

* * *

"Isn't she wonderful~"

Twilight looked to Spike who was sitting on her back "focus casanova (someone who is passionate about women and has many girlfriends [1]), what's next on the list?"

Spike coughed into his fist before looking at the list that was in his hand "oh uh... Music! It's the last one."

When he finished saying that they heard birds chirping in a musical tone. They moved to look beyond a bush to see a pegasus being a maestro to a group of different colored birds

The pegasus had a yellow coat and a long flowy pink mane and tail. On her flank was a mark of three pink winged butterflies. In her mane was a white flower that didn't move regardless of her movement in the air.

The mare was flying in front of a tree that had a group of birds and she heard one of them tweeting off-key. "Oh my, um stop please everyone." she flew to be close to the blue jay that was off-tempo "excuse me sir, I mean no offense but your rhythm is just a teeny tiny bit off." seeing the bird nod in understanding she flew back to her original position "now follow me, please. A one, a two, a one, two, three…."

"Hello!"

The shout had startled her and scared the birds away. She looked down to see a purple unicorn

Twilight noticed what she had done and looked apologetically "oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you off your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it sounded beautiful." Twilight watched the pegasus float down in front of her.

Once the yellow mare landed, she kicked the ground and looked away

Twilight gave an awkward after a few seconds of silence. She cleared her throat "I'm Twilight Sparkle, what's your name"

The yellow mare looked anywhere but Twilight's eyes and mumble "I'm…"

"What was that?"

"I'm…"

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that..."

The pegasus squeaked as she took a step back

Twilight looked up to see that the birds that flew away had returned "well looks like your birds are back so I'll leave you to it. Keep up the good music." she expected an answer but when she didn't receive one she chuckled nervously "well bye."

The yellow mare had her hair covering her face and looked up to see through a few strands to see the unicorn leaving. Her eyes widened when she saw that a baby dragon came out of the bushes "A baby dragon!"

Twilight heard the yellow mare and turned her head to look behind her. She saw the quick movement of the said mare, and she remembered what happened earlier with Rainbow Dash and she moved just in time to get out of the way. Twilight was surprised by the quick change in demeanor (attitude or mood) and watched as spike talked to the pegasus.

* * *

Twilight was making her way to the library as the yellow pegasus who she heard was named Fluttershy, was speaking to spike who was riding on Twilight's back. She was grumbling to herself as she saw that the library was just ahead

"...And that's my whole life, well up until today. To you want to hear about today?"

Fluttershy smiled and nodded "oh yes I would like that."

Twilight was happy that they had made it and turned around "I'm sorry about this but it seems that we have made it to the library and from what I can see it's close to Spike's bedtime." She said while looking up to the sky seeing that it was now dusk.

Spike looked behind him towards Twilight "but I'm not tired ye….."

Twilight jerked herself to get Spike to fall to the ground. "Aw he so sweepy he can't keep his wittle bawance." she then gave a forced smile to Fluttershy

Fluttershy swooped in and picked Spike up and floated in the air "aw poor little thing. We simply must get him to bed." she then flew into the library ready to put the baby dragon to sleep

Twilight dashed in and pushed Fluttershy out the door "and I will. Thank you so much. Bye." she then slammed the door in Fluttershy's face

Once Twilight and Spike were inside Spike turned to Twilight "that was rude you know"

"I know Spike but I have to get the information I need." Twilight looked around to see that the lights were off and she couldn't see anything "now where is the light switch?"

Suddenly the lights turned on and a loud "SURPRISE!" was heard

Twilight looked around to see that the library was packed full with ponies. She sighed as she realized that she wouldn't be able to look up the book she needed. Suddenly the pink pony that she said "Hello" to when she first arrived popped up in front of her

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie. I threw this surprise party just for you!" the now-named Pinkie Pie began to bounce around and over her "were you surprised? Huh? Were you, were you, were you?"

Twilight rolled her eyes as she walked deeper into the library or party "yes I was. Since I thought that libraries are meant to be quiet."

Pinkie got in close and smiled "then it wouldn't be a party silly."

Twilight could only sigh at this

* * *

Twilight was sitting on her bed, as the party was still going on downstairs. She was looking outside and at the moon as she was lost in her own thoughts. 'The Mare in the Moon…..' she was brought out her thoughts when someone opened the door. She looked to see it was Spike

"Come on Twilight! Pinkie is about to start 'Pin the Tail on the Pony', wanna play?"

"No! All the ponies in this town are crazy! Do you know what time it is?"

"It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everypony has to stay up to watch the princess raise the sun." Spike then looked at her with a small bit of pity "you really should lighten up Twilight, it's a party."

Twilight began to repeat what he said in a mocking tone "beb me ebe be be. De be be be" (I just felt like putting that in). Twilight got up from her bed and looked at the moon again "I was hoping to learn more about the elements of Harmony but turns out that I can't even get the time to do that. I really hope that my worries are for nothing…..but….."

Spike suddenly came back in "come on Twilight, it's time to watch the sunrise!"

* * *

Twilight was extremely nervous now. The celebration was about to start and she couldn't help but keep her mind going through several thoughts a mile a minute.

Spike was standing next to Twilight and looked worried at his friend as he could tell that she was concerned about something

She was brought out of her thoughts when Pinkie popped up

"Isn't this exciting!? Are you excited? cause I'm excited. I've never been so excited in my life! Except for the time that you said 'hello' and I was like GAAAAASSSP! But who can top that"

Twilight looked forward when she heard the birds meant to announce the princess' arrival, with Fluttershy being the maestro.

Soon a spotlight was shined on an elderly mare that had a pair of glasses on her snout "Fillys and gentle colts! As mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!"

As the mayor continued her speech, Twilight felt her nerves grow even tenser and she looked up to the moon in time to see the image that was on the moon disappear. 'It's gone! That can only mean….!'

"...bringer of harmony of all of Equestria: Princess Celestia!"

Rarity took her cue to and used her teeth to pull on a rope that pulled the curtains on the balcony above everyone.

Much to everypony's shock and panic, the princess that they were waiting for was not there.

Twilight grew worried at this and began backing away until she was near the back of the whole crowd. As the rest of the ponies began to panic at what the disappearance of the princess, Twilight was the first to notice a dark mist begin to appear where the princess should have been.

Pinkie screamed a few seconds later as she had also noticed the mist.

Everyone looked to the balcony once more in time to see the mist form into a dark mare.

The Alicorn had a coat of ebony and her mane and tail were like flowing streams of the night sky. She wore a helmet that went down her neck and had a chest piece that had a crescent moon symbol on it. On her flank was the symbol of a Crescent moon with small white stars surrounding it.

"Ah my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious _Sun-loving_ faces," she said as she sneered at the crowd who were cowering at the sight of her

Rainbow dash grew angry at her "what did you do to our princess!" she flew towards the alicorn but was stopped by Applejack who grabbed her tail with her teeth

"Whoa there nelly!"

The dark Alicorn laughed "Why? am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?"

"I do."

Everypony in the crowd began to part and made a path for Twilight

Twilight was looking at the Alicorn, not with a look of anger but of sadness "you're ….the mare in the moon: Nightmare Moon."

"Mwuahaha than you know what it is that I plan on doing."

Twilight's ears dropped "you …." she swallowed as she tried to answer "you plan to…"

Nightmare Moon smiled down at the little Unicorn "you know, don't you? Yes, I can see it in your eyes. You fear what's to come." she then looked to the rest of the crowd "I hoped you all enjoyed the sun for it shall never rise again. The Eternal night has begun, now and forever!" her mane began to swirl in the air and began to spread out into the sky, dark clouds formed lightning began to strike the ground causing everypony to run around in panic

Twilight didn't move as she looked at the alicorn in sadness. A single tear fell from her eye as she spoke softly "please don't do this…..mother."

* * *

End of chapter

If you have read the note I put at the top you know I am not a watcher of the show. If I have made a mistake her then let me know so I can fix it.

Had to watch the first episode repeatedly in order for me to get some things right. And in my honest opinion, it's not a bad show, it's just a typical kids show but I can see the appeal to it

I added some accessories to the characters because when I watched the episode I questioned why Applejack had a hat if no one else had to wear anything. It's also how I came up with a sort of concept. Not sure if it has been used before but here it is

If any of you have tips, on the show, that you can give me that please tell me.

Also, this will not be my main focus so updates will be irregular

Had fun with the image though. took me about 45 minutes to draw but the coloration was a pain to get close to right. I still think it came out great though. Hope you loke it "Kay"

Please Read, Favorite, Follow, and Review


	2. A Reunion

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

(authors comment/ translation or definition)

disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

* * *

Chapter 2: a Reunion

Twilight was panicking. She and the five mares that she met when she arrived in Ponyville had journeyed into the Everfree forest in order to look for the Elements of Harmony. After going through several trails that tested them, they had made it to the ruins of the old kingdom. They had found the five of the six Elements of Harmony and Twilight had tried to spark the final one to appear. But during her attempt, a dark twister began to take the elements and Twilight jumped into the twister and found herself teleported in another part of the castle. Now she stood in front of the very mare that she wanted to save using the elements. She let out a soft whisper as the form of Nightmare Moon stood over the elements "Mother." she was lucky enough that she wasn't heard

Nightmare Moon stared down at the small unicorn "you are a fool. Thinking that you could go behind my back and attempt to gain the power of the elements."

Twilight shrunk under the dark mare's glare. She was trying to figure out how to get the elements back

Nightmare Moon turned her gaze downwards to the Elements "these are mere husks of what they used to be." she then lifted her front hooves "they are nothing now!" she slammed her hooves down, shattering the orbs into pieces that scattered

Twilight's eyes grew wide as some of the pieces hit her face and fell to her feet. She dropped and moved the pieces as if she wanted to put them together "no! No no!"

"Hahahahaha"

Twilight looked up at Nightmare Moon 'no I won't be able to save her now! Now, what can I do?'

"Now you have no hope in using them to stop me. Now for my Eternal Night to envelop all of Equestria!"

Twilight was shrinking in on herself as she felt that all hope had been lost but before she could fall too deep she heard the voices of the other mares that came with her. She turned to see that they were coming up the stairs that led to the room she was in. her eyes widened as a sparkle shown in them. 'Of course!' She smiled as she turned to Nightmare Moon "it's not over yet. The Elements of Harmony aren't easily destroyed. In fact…." she waited for a few seconds for the others to come stand next to her " they're right here!" now around her were the other five.

Nightmare Moon glared at the six before she noticed that the fragments of the Element of Harmony began to glow and float away from her. "what? NO!"

Twilight turned to each Mare given a description of the element they harbor

"Applejack: who reassured me when I was in doubt represents the spirit of: Honesty!"

"Fluttershy, who tamed the Manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of: Kindness."

"Pinky Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of: Laughter!"

"Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift, represents the spirit of: Generosity!"

"And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own desire, represents the spirit of: Loyalty!"

As she announced the spirit they represented, the shards of the Elements of Harmony began to float around each of them

Nightmare Moon stepped closer to them "they may represent those spirits but the last Element still eludes you and without it, all you have are those words." she was now snout to snout (I think that's the proper way to say it).

Twilight smirked as she took a few confident steps back "no. the final Element is with them, with us….within me." she turned her head to look at the other mares that stood behind her "when I realized how happy I was to hear you coming for me, to see you stand with me, to feel how much I cared about you." she smiled as a tear of joy fell from her face "when I realized this, I knew at that moment, that all of you are my friends!" with this declaration another glass ob appeared above them all, shining a brilliant light that blinded Nightmare Moon, and descended down to Twilight. She looked up at the orb before smiling and looking to Nightmare Moon "when that special spark ignites the other Elements, the final Element is created. The element of…..Magic." The shards that floated around each of the Mares suddenly fused into one around each of the mare's necks, creating a gold ornate (fancy) necklace with a gem that was each a different color and shape. The orb above Twilight lowered onto her head, creating a royal crown.

All six of the mares floated in a bright sphere of light that radiated power. A beam of rainbow energy spiraled upwards before shifting towards Nightmare Moon

Nightmare Moon watched the whole thing with wide eyes as all the Elements have been gathered. When she saw the beam head her way she concentrated her own magic and sent a beam of dark magic to intercept the one from the elements. The conflicting attack caused a shockwave to overtake the ruins, causing the ceiling to become unstable and chunks of rock to fall around them. She began to pour as much magic in her attack to push back the Elements attack and she smiled as she was pushing it back

Twilight opened her glowing white eyes in shock 'no I will not let this chance slip by. Please Elements….save her!' she focused as much as she could and pushed their attack to Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon's eyes widened in shock as she saw that her attack was being pushed back "No!" the rainbow beam overtook her attack and she felt the blast envelop her. "NOOOOOOOO!" the Rainbow beam blasted off the darkness.

A blinding light took the whole room and all the ponies were thrown back.

Groaning from the whole ordeal the bearers of the elements started waking up one by one

Applejack looked around "everypony ok?"

Twilight got up and turned to them and nodded "Yeah I think so." her eyes then grew wide as she remembered something 'mother!'. While Rarity began adoring her tail and the others were admiring their new accessories, with Rainbow Dash moving her bandana to be wrapped around one of her legs for now, Twilight moved to where she thought her mother might have landed. Looking around for a bit she found who she was looking for, an older mare that looked like Nightmare moon but with much softer features. She stepped closer to her and gently spoke "mother?"

The mare slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see the sad, hopeful look of the unicorn. It took her a second but she recognized the pony "...Twilight?!"

Twilight smiled as she hugged the mare "mother your back!" she could not stop the tears that came down

She was shocked at what was happening. She hugged Twilight and smiled. After a few seconds, she pulled back and looked at her daughter "oh my little Twilight, look at you. You've grown into a fine mare." her smile dropped as she looked down "and I wasn't there to see you grow….I'm sorry Twilight"

Twilight just hugged her mother again "it's ok, I'm just happy to have you back."

"Twilight!"

Twilight heard Applejack call her and looked to see the other bearers walking up to her.

Applejack spoke up again "I reckon there was more to what this was all bout then huh"

Twilight got up and turned to them with her mother still lying on the floor "yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but Nightmare Moon was actually my mother Luna."

Every one of the beares gasped in shock at this

Rainbow Dash flew up a bit and put her hooves on her head "you gotta be kidding."

"She is actually telling the truth."

Everypony looked out the window to see the sun begin to rise and a beam of light shined down in front of them all. Out of the light came Princess Celestia.

The bearers bowed at the princess while Twilight smiled at her "Auntie Celestia!" she made her way to the White mare and nuzzled her chest

The beares were shocked once again at what Twilight had said

Celestia smiled as she lowered her head "it is good to see Twilight. And I am sorry for what I have done."

Twilight smiled and took a step back to look up at Celestia "no, I am thankful for you waking me up so I can be the one to save her."

"Just what in tarnation is going on here!"

Celestia looked to the bearers "you see a thousand years ago when I had to seal Luna into the moon, Twilight here was just a little filly, barely able to form words of her own yet…."

Twilight felt a bit embarrassed at this as she moved to stand next to Luna

" I would have taken her and raised her as my own but it seemed that Twilight had an understanding of what had happened and would continuously cry for Luna, reaching up to the moon with her hooves as if calling her back."

Twilight now had a visible blush of embarrassment on her face

"I thought more on the matter and knew that it would be wrong of me to separate the two as they needed each other. I came up with a plan to reunite them and asked the little filly if she would mind if I put her to sleep so she could wake up to see her mother again. I was amazed that she understood what I was doing and agreed to it. So I seal her in a crystal of magic and when the time was right I would bring her back."

As Celestia was telling the story, no pony noticed something lurking in the rubble

"I awakened her sooner than needed as I came up with a plan to use the elements to purge the evil of Nightmare Moon and return Princess Luna. However, when she awakened it seemed she had no memory of Luna. regardless I planned on telling her everything when she had freed Luna from her torment but it seems that she already knew about it."

Twilight looked sheepish "I remembered after some time. I was looking at the moon and it just popped into my head and I remembered." she looked to her back and smiled "the cape you told me my mother gave me, helped out too."

Celestia "yes. It was yours, to begin with, but It still amazes me how astute you were even as a filly. Either way, you were an essential piece on returning my sister, your dear mother, back to her former self."

She smiled at her sister and her niece. "Now I believe it's time for us to head home."

Rarity sighed in relief "oh yes darling, this place is terrible for all for us."

Pinky Pie was hopping up and down around everypony "ooh ooh now I cane throw princess Luna a welcome party of her own!"

Everypony smiled and laughed at Pinkie's antics and began making their way out.

Luna and Twilight were the last to leave

Twilight looked to her mother and hugged her "I'm glad your back."

Luna smiled and hugged her back "as am I my little Twilight as am I." she released her daughter from the hug and began to make her ay to the door.

Twilight looked up at her crown and smiled before she started to walk. However, before she could take a few steps, something wrapped around her next and pulled her back "ahh!"

Everypony looked back when they heard the scream "TWILIGHT!" they saw that something had wrapped around Twilight's neck, hooves, and torso. It looked like the shadows themselves had trapped the pony. Suddenly they all heard a voice that caused them to widen their eyes in fear

"Hmhmhmhm did you think that it was over?"

They knew that voice, they just heard it not long ago. It was the voice of Nightmare Moon

Celestia and Luna stepped forward with their horns lit with magic "release my daughter you foul creature!"

The shadow tightened it's grip on Twilight "now why would I do that? This one has much delicious magic in her. Much more than either of you princesses."

Celestia flared her magic ready to strike the shadow off of her niece "what are you?!"

"Hahaha I am the darkness you bearers removed from Luna."

They all gasped at this as they thought they had destroyed it

Rainbow Dash glared at the shadow "what do you want with Twilight!" she would have charged but Applejack held her back by the tail

The shadow seemed to pause for a second and everypony felt even more nervous "I just want her." the Shadow then pulled Twilight further back and began to envelop the mare

Twilight was panicking as she had tried to use her magic to push the shadow off but for some reason, it wouldn't work. She looked to her friends and family as the shadow was moving up her face "help me!"

The shadow now covered Twilight and a dark cocoon formed around her

Everypony began attacking the cacoon in an attempt at opening it.

Applejack and Rarity were bucking it with everything they had

Rainbow Dash was flying around it hitting it at every spot

Fluttershy was flying around it trying to find a way to open it

Pinkie Pie pulled out a canon, from who knows where, and fire party supplies at it

Celestia and Luna were blasting it in a desperate attempt of opening it

Suddenly the cocoon cracked and everypony jumped back, just in time as it exploded in white light blinding them. A clang was heard and they opened their eyes to see, not just the crown that Twilight was wearing but her cape as well.

"Mmmm I feel alive."

They all looked up and were shocked to see what had happened to her.

Twilights fur was now a dark purple color, at the base of her hooves were flame-like patterns of a slightly brighter purple, her main and tail were now flames that were the same color of her she had before, her horn became jagged and sharp as if it was a dagger and on her back, large bat-like wings spread out. Her cutie mark was gone from her flank, she wore a pitch-black cape with no hood and around her neck was a broach that was a red stare similar to what her cutie mark once was.

"I've never felt like this before. It feels wonderful." Her voice came out much more mature than it once was. Not only that, but it sounded like it was echoed by another. She looked at the others in the room and her eyes stopped at Luna "ah mother, you are a fool to give up such power."

Luna stepped forward "no Twilight, that power is corrupt! if you keep it, you could lose yourself!"

Twilight tilted her head "'lose myself'?" she then began to use her wings to float in the air "But mother I am myself. Why would I ever want to give it up?"

Celestia stepped up to be next to Luna "she is right Twilight! You must free yourself from it! UGH" she was interrupted by a blast of magic that sent her flying

Twilight just shook her head "I've never felt freer!"

The bearers went to go help Celestia up.

Applejack looked back to Twilight who was staring down at Luna "what are we gonna do?"

Pinkie said in a worried tone "can't we use the elements to do the same with Twilight?"

Celestia shook her head as she got up "unfortunately it won't work. You need all six of the elements on order to purge the evil from Twilight but…." she looked down to where the crown was, sadly "the bearer of the Element of Magic is the one that has been corrupted."

Luna was begging Twilight to come to her senses "please Twilight, don't do this. Don't become what I was."

Twilight looked up in thought "you know you shouldn't call me that anymore. It doesn't suit me."

Luna had tears in her eyes now

"I think I deserve a new name! One that befits my new outlook." she then thought for a bit "I know! Call me: Midnight Shadow" (can't come up with anything better) she up and burst through the ceiling

The others gather under the new hole that Midnight had made "TWILIGHT!"

Midnight floated there as she looked into the sky and scowled "I want more. I need more." she looked back down to the other and saw that Luna and Celestia were flying up towards her "but for now…." she then flew away at speeds that both princesses knew that could not match

Their eyes widened when they saw the sky begin to change color from the vibrant sky blue into a dull pinkish red

Luna could no longer handle it as she floated back down to the ground and cried. She had gained her freedom from the darkness but she had once again lost her daughter "...Twilight…"

* * *

End of Chapter

I skipped the forest journey because, for one, I didn't think I could add anything to it apart from very small changes, which would just be page filler. And I don't think I could do the song.

None of this was planned but my cousin did tell me that if I do anything mean I better not do it to Pinkie Pie or Rainbow Dash. those are her favorite. I'm really hoping that she doesn't get mad at me for doing something like this.

I did a bit of research on the series and saw the evil Twilight which gave me the idea to add this. The design though is different as I felt like adding my own spin to it, in case an evil twilight fic has been done before. The flaming mane and tail was actually an idea I got from Danny Phantom's Dark Dan. I just used that idea for it.

Please read, favorite, follow, and review


	3. The return of Chaos

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

(authors comment/ translation or definition)

disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

* * *

Here you go, Cousin. Hope you and your family are doing ok during this. I'll contact you later so speak to you soon. bye

* * *

Chapter 3: The return of Chaos

Everypony were all in a state of nervousness as the sky had changed once again for an unknown reason. They had actually calmed down a lot because they had seen their princess return to them along with six other mares, one of which was Luna, the long lost princess that had been told through stories.

Princess Celestia, Luna, and the five bearers of harmony were at the moment in the main portion of the library.

Luna sat next to the window looking up at the sky while the others discuss what had happened

"What in tarnation happened back there!" was heard from Applejack

Rarity looked to the apple mare in displeased manner "really dear, there is no reason for such a loud exclamation." she looked toward Celestia who was deep in thought and was staring at the crown that belonged to the bearer of magic "but I believe that we deserve to know what had happened to dear Twilight."

Rainbow Dash flew up in the air with an angry look on her face "yeah! We got the elements of Harmony and beat that evil mare but then Twilight goes and turns into that Midnight Shadow! What the hay happened?!"

Celestia sighed as she put the crown down. "I am unsure as to how this had happened to Twilight but she could very well become the biggest threat to Equestria."

"It was the darkness that once held me."

Everypony looked to Luna who just kept her gaze outside

"During my imprisonment, the darkness that held my heart had gained knowledge of itself. It maintained my Nightmare moon form as a means to cause chaos once free. I was an unwilling pawn in its scheme and continued to be Nightmare Moon. when the Elements of Harmony were used to free me from it, it was not destroyed. Merely removed from me. It took hold on Twilight since she had the most magical potential out of all of us." Luna turned to face the others, letting them see that she still had tears in her eyes "My little Twilight is now in the clutches of a darkness that had festered for a millennia and the only way to bring her back has now become useless since it requires all six of the elements to remove it but she herself is the bearer of magic." she looked back to the sky as her tears began to fall once more "my daughter's safety was the only saving grace that kept me from falling deeper into darkness…...and yet the moment I get her back…..she is taken away from me once more."

Pinkie popped up in front of Luna with a big smile on her face "hey! We can still get her back!" she dissapeared from Luna's shocked face as she popped up from under a pile of books "all we need to do is find somepony else to use the element of magic!"

Celestia sighed as she shook her head "unfortunately that is easier said than done. Twilight was the bearer of magic because of the amount of potential she had. Out of everypony I had ever met, she is the most gifted. For someone to be able to use the element of magic, the pony would need to have an immense amount of it. However, no pony has anything close to the required amount.

As they spoke about this, Spike sat in his bed crying about what had happened to Twilight. She was everything to him. His caretaker, his boss, his older sister. And now from some evil goo that came out of nowhere, he had lost her. "...Twilight…"

Suddenly they all heard a loud thundering crash outside the library.

Luna looked out the window to see that some lightning had struck somepony.

In a panic, they all began making their way outside but before they could open the door, they heard several more crashes and some screaming. They burst through the door to witness several ponies that were outside, being struck by purple lightning.

Celestia moved over to one of the ones struck "are you alright?!"

The stallion that she asked merely got up from the ground before looking at Celestia "yes I am fine but….who are you?"

This had shocked the mares as they would expect everypony in Ponyville would know who Princess Celestia is, especially since they just had the Summer Sun celebration.

"Sister!"

Celestia looked to Luna who was looking at the town. She followed her gaze and saw that several more lighting strikes were hitting more ponies. 'These aren't random! They are targeting them!'

"Princess Celestia! Everyone!"

The mares looked to see that Mayor Mare (this is cleverly funny) running towards them.

Mayor Mare stopped in front of them and began to speak through panicked huffs "what is happening here? The lightning is striking everyone, whether they are outside or inside!"

Before any of them could answer Mayor Mare was struck hard, causing her to scream and everypony to cover their eyes from the light. Once this was done Mayor Mare was on the ground.

The bearers moved to help her up while asking if she was ok

Mayor Mare shook her head before she asked "well hello. Who are you? And…..who am I?"

They were all shocked to hear the Mayor ask this but before they could wonder long, Celestia brought up a shield over them to block a few lightning bolts aimed at them. Celestia had to keep the shield up as it kept getting hit over and over again.

Rainbow Dash began to freak out "what's going on!? There wasn't supposed to be a storm today! And What happened to the Mayor!? Why are we being hit by that!"

Luna used her magic to help Celestia keep up the barrier as she spoke "it would seem that anyone that is struck by these magical lightning strikes, lose their memories! I am unaware where it has come from but I feel something dark in it.

Celestia frowned as she picked up from here "I know where it has come from…."

Everypony looked to her before she finished

"...it is Midnight Shadow…."

They all paused when they heard this as this was something they didn't expect to hear

Luna faltered a bit when she heard this. Her daughter was the cause of this chaos and it hurt to know that this was in a sense her fault."

Applejack moved forward "hol on. You saying all this mess is from Twilight? But why?"

Celestia did not have the chance to say anything since she grunted in concentration now that the barrier was now being struck from all sides. Both sisters were using all they had to hold back the onslaught.

Spike was trembling in fear as he hid behind Pinkie Pie "what are we going to do?"

No one had an answer as they knew that they would not be able to keep this up for long

"Oh my! What a delightful sight. I would like to continue watching but maybe we should take this somewhere else."

They all heard a voice that came out of nowhere and before they could say anything, they disappeared in a blink of an eye.

* * *

The mares found themselves in a dark cavern that had no light source. The only things that were visible were their eyes

"What the hay happened?!"

"Hey partner watched were your stepping!"

"Darling please get off my tail!"

"Um….sorry"

"Hahaha we look like floating eyes."

After a bit more scuffling Spike asked noticed something "1….2…..3…..4…..5….6….7…..8…...9? Who is the ninth one?"

Celestia noticed the same thing and glared at the extra set of eyes

"Aw, looks like you figured it out sooner than I would have liked. Oh well."

Suddenly a lightbulb popped up, floating in mid-air and lighting up the cavern.

Celestia glared at the newcomer with contempt as she spoke one name "...Discord."

Discord who was sitting in a floating coach and with a soda hat on his head, smiling at the mares "Celestia…..and Luna!...it has been ages."

* * *

End of chapter

I know this is ridiculously short but I am having a hard time coming up with stuff for this fic. I will be doing my best on this but please know that compared to y other fics, this one will have a long wait time between chapters. I have watched the first season and honestly out of all characters I have seen so far, Pinkie Pie and Discord are the ones I like the most. Pinkie Pie is ridiculously funny and Discord got my vote because when you pour yourself a glass of chocolate milk and only Drink the glass before tossing the milk behind you just to explode….that made me laugh.

I have an explanation for how Discord came to be but that will be explained in the next chapter most likely.

Not much to say since this is really short but see you readers, next time

Please Read, Favorite, Follow, and Review


End file.
